An ice skate includes a skate boot for receiving a skater's foot and a blade holder connecting a blade to the skate boot. Many different types of skate boots, blade holders and blades have been developed in order to provide skates which can accommodate different skating maneuvers as well as to provide certain benefits to skaters.
It is typically desirable from a skater's perspective to have a skate which is relatively lightweight. This is because heavier skates impose a larger physical burden during use and can incrementally result in tiring the skater.
While changes can be made to the skate boot itself, the skate boot can only be optimized to a certain point before reaching a substantial “plateau” in comfort, performance, production cost, etc. As such, it is important to also consider the design of the blade holder and the blade which can largely affect a skater's performance depending on the materials and design employed.
For these and/or other reasons, there is a need to improve ice skates, including their blade holder and/or their blade.